The Final Chapter
by themeaningoflifeis42
Summary: The story of Lily, the Marauders and their friends beginning in their seventh year. Deals with romance, and some problems that comes up, not too fluffy, but also funny at times. Please read, and as always, review.


"Lily. Lily...Lillly...Oh look is that James?"

"What - OW!"

Lily Potter's head, which had been previously lying on the table, snapped up to hit an inconveniently placed history of magic textbook. Looking on, a very amused Romilda DeGraw did her best to contain her giggles, which sadly made her look like a frustrated tomato.

"Oh shut up would you – that wasn't funny!"

"No, no it was awful," sniggered Romilda, hiccupping slightly. "Would you like me to carry you to the hospital wing, get Pomfry to heal those horrible injuries of yours?"

Lily gave her best withering stare. "I'm glad my pain amuses you."

Romilda grinned wider. "Stop with the glare already, you look like your having an aneurism."

Lily sniffed in a dignified manner and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Ooh, the hair now I'm really scared." Romilda attempted to toss her short spiky hair over her shoulder and doubled over. 'Ow, ow crink ow." She tenderly massaged her neck. "You have no idea how lucky you are, you stupid good hair person you."

Lily snorted in disbelief and somewhat viciously pushed the massive history book into her bag.

"Come off it would you," moaned Romilda, "everyone's off at Quiditch practice, so I can't have you all pissy. I might even have to, to you know..." she glanced despairingly at her bag.

"Work yes, what horror," taunted Lily, putting on her best terrified expression, usually reserved for the Marauders.

"Aha!" exclaimed Romilda triumphantly. "Sarcasm – I am forgiven."

"No, no you're not!" argued Lily, flustered, "You are not forgiven until I say so, it is my right as the offended friend."

"Yes I am," crowed Romilda gleefully, "Which is good because that essay Slughorn gave us was a real bitch-"

"You are not forgiven until I say so, which I will not unless there is much begging, and joke making, and maybe an offering of some kind-"

"Hey I did give you an offering – one yummy Quiditch captain ready for pick up."

"There! Again with the references!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Oh look, is that a butterfly?"

Lily straightened up, her face slowly colouring into a deep crimson.

Romilda realising her mistake, tried her best to fix it. "Lil's, Lily calm down, that colour really doesn't do anything for you-"

"I am sick and tired of the constant innuendo about that egotistical, moronic, full of it, not remotely attractive-"

"Ooh, talking about me again were we Evans?" came the all too familiar drawl from the otherside of the room.

Lily and Romilda both turned to see the 6 foot 2, gangly and completely mud spattered form of one James Henry Potter.

He smiled his trademark grin and mussed up his already crazy hair, splattering all those within a five foot radius. Lily felt nauseous.

"Seems like I'm the book you just can't put down, doesn't it?" he came over and leaned casually over Lily's armchair by the fire. She cursed him for ruining her favourite spot. It had been potter-fied, and would have to be replaced as soon as possible.

"Well don't get too excited about it Jamsie, Lily here never puts books down period," piped up Romilda. Lily did her best to appreciate the well meaning, if badly put, support.

"Do you mind Potter? The shadow from your colossal head is blocking my reading light."

"See?" pointed out Romilda again, rather unhelpfully.

"I can read," blurted James, then blushed as he realised what he'd said. Romilda raised her eyebrows at Lily, who pointedly ignored the gesture. It was a long standing argument between the two about whether or not James losing his practiced charm around her meant his feelings where serious. Romilda thought it was 'adorable'. Lily thought he was probably just picturing her naked.

Quickly he recovered. "I mean obviously I can – point _being_ if you ever wanted any company for all that book learning, my services are always available." "Though," he added, leaning in much to close for comfort and brushing Lily's cheek with rain drenched locks, "we might be too busy to get much studying done..."

Lily flushed and paused a second too long before bounding out of her seat and stubbing her toe on the same history of magic textbook, this time cleverly hidden in her rucksack. "Ow! Fucking...stupid...history!" she muttered, while nursing the injured foot in question.

Romilda made sympathetic noises, while James – who sensitivity level was that of a gnat – roared with laughter. Romilda, good friend that she was, shot him a nasty glare. The right to make fun of Lily's total lack of coordination belonged to her and her alone.

Finally gaining control of himself he chortled, "There, there Evans, do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Ugh!" shrieked Lily, dropping her foot and abandoning the truly evil textbook. "I'm taking a shower!" She attempted to march up the dormitory stairs, although the end result was more of an angry limp.

"Thanks for the image!" crowed James, now thoroughly pleased with himself.

Romilda gave him a look, "You wanted to kiss her foot? Honestly, and you wonder why she won't date you."

"Well – well I mean," spluttered James, now disconcerted, "She finds me cute doesn't she?"

Romilda merely shook her head in disbelief, "Boys. Unbelievable."

"Well I know my looks can be off-putting Romy my dear, but I assure you I am just as real with you are." An equally dishevelled Sirus Black traipsed into the common room, followed by the rest of the Griffindor team. "Although, maybe with better hair," added Black, his annoyingly large silver eyes twinkling mischievously.

"And that's my cue to leave," muttered Romilda, gathering Lily's abandoned homework and walking towards the dormitories.

"When are you going to spend some time with old Sirius then Rom?" he asked cheerily, completely ignoring her hasty retreat. "Once you go Black, you never go back."

Romilda groaned, "Now I see the fatal attraction. With a catch phrase like that, how can I possibly resist your worldly charm? You should have t shirts made."

"Already ordered."

"Goodnight Sirius," intoned Romilda, escaping to the girls staircase. Sirius sauntered over and cut her off. "Seriously though, when are we gonna meet up? I was kidding about the hair you know. I like it short, very sexy." He moved closer, obviously trying to emphasize his rather broad chest. Romilda wasn't having any of it.

She turned her back on him and headed into her room, calling after her "Maybe when you stop necking with fourth years in broom closets."

James came over to stand by his friend. "Girls at this school are really crazy you know that? I mean how is it that the two of us aren't getting any?"

Sirius smirked and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Speak for yourself mate."


End file.
